fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scavok
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Scavok''' grew up a decent and normal life, until his race were forced to become slaves for the Phoenixes, if they wanted to not suffer a total annihilation to their whole species.He thought about doing something about this, but even with his big hearth, he didnt have the power to change anything as it was going against him.That didnt stopped him from starting to learn how to fight back and improve those skills quickly, so he would try his chances against the invaders of this planet. After some long time, Scavok met two girls, Leona and Catherine, whom he would form a big friendship with and teach them hand to hand fighting from his experience, skill and what he saw around from others.He learned something from them too and much more, which in his childhood couldnt thanks to the Phoenix race, including that Leona was more talented when it came to fighting then him. When he was introduced to Wulfgar, he didnt liked him at first and always had something to start an argument with him or fight on him about it.This eventually lead to Scavok challenging him to a battle, to see who was the better between them, but also for him being jealous that he was getting the attention of her two friends, which he caring a lot for.After a long battle and exhausting battle, despite experiencing troubles against Wulfgar, he won it in the end with him standing victorious over his defeated body, yet that didnt gave him anything other then some loss of respect and hate coming from Leona and Catherine. When he found out the truth about the fight he had with Wulfgar, the truth that he held back of his full power and gave him the win in the end, Scavok became demotivated and lost some of his confidence in him.This would be troublesome as the story goes on, not being able to focus enough due to this fact and doing badly in most of his fights.Later on he regained his motivation and confidence, then swore to himself that he would become more powerful so he could defeat Wulfgar fair and square, developing a friendly, but competitive rivalry with him, at this point Scavok had more respect for him and trust, considering a great ally. Appearance Scavok appearance is of a tiger, with black stripes, two shades of orange color for his fur and little bit of yellow to some spots.The eye color is that of a green emerald one, which could be flashy during the night and his eye also got a sharp look, like that of a feline.He got white whiskers on his muzzle and some fur of the same color inside his ears and a red nose with a pretty good looking face structure going for him,. His body is muscular and with visible shapes on the abdomen, the chest is exposed, but he wears a black vest on him, while around the neck, a red emerald made as a necklace.The lower body is covered by some black fatigue pants, tucked with a large dark reddish belt, reaching till his ankles. He is among the tallest characters in the verse, even a bit taller then Wulfgar as well, giving him an intimidating physique and some dominance feeling over most of the others.Scavok makes use of his face and his long and sharp canines to mark or show his superiority over his territory, something pretty normal to a masculine tiger person. Personality The personality can be described mostly of a bastard person, how he was acting towards Wulfgar before they got along later on.He is a kind and friendly guy, though he is also incredibly cocky and out right ignorant, although mostly because of his big will-power, something that for him worked out in his favor more times then not, as no matter how much he is put down or how bad of a beating he is receiving during a battle, Scavok will always stand up and fight for its way to victory. Surprisingly, he is a man of his word, he claims that he didnt, even since his childhood times, to have ever broke a promise he made for himself or others.While they can be egocentric and for his own satisfaction, he really takes it seriously regarding this, any debt or favor for somebody arent excluded from his word on something. Scavok temper can be on occasions pretty short, but usually he is a calm and concentrated character, even under extreme pressure and nigh impossible odds.He does lose it though over anything like bad talking over his friends and goes in acting before thinking, although it didnt affect him enormously over anything whenever he does that. His confidence is another strong attribute going for Scavok, Wulfgar even admitted that it develops his potential as a fighter, as his stubbornness out of this is pushing his limits to its edges and making him powerful.It helped him turning the tides of a battle in his favor or simply annoy the hell out of an opponent, with his unequaled confidence to a point of confusing them, that they start to doubt themselves and think irrationally. Personal Statistics 'Name: '''Scavok '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Height: '''6'5" feet(1.95 meters) '''Weight: '''220 lbs(99 kgs) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half tiger) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-B '''| '''5-A Powers and abilities': 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,' Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, almost as good as Wulfgar and Leona, but it also helps him when throwing something at an opponent or target with precised accuracy, can detect any hidden trap or enemy, even though its impossible for any normal human or animal eye to do such a thing, Enhanced hearing, can hear the tiniest step made by whatever it may be, even if they barely touch the ground and can distinguish and tell the difference between sounds, Enhanced smell, can tell how far an object or person is and where exactly its his current location, it is about as good as Wulfgar smell, Enhanced taste, comparable to Wulfgar and Leona), Regeneration(Low-Mid, Wulfgar said multiple times how he and Leona got healing abilities as good as his), Immortality(types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Blood Manipulation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation(via his tiger bite), Sound Manipulation(via his ferocious shout), Earth Manipulation(showed creating spikes and walls of earth only by hitting it, can do mini earthquakes or avalanches by rapidly hitting the surface too, can even petrify things if he is focusing his energy for it), Attack Reflection(with his red emerald he is capable of reflecting energy or projectile type attacks) Attack Potency: Planet level (defeated Skar and Allkapocs, both capable to destroy a planet) | Large Planet level '(on par with Wulfgar when he fought him at his best) 'Speed: Relativistic reaction and combat speed (kept up with Angela and Rose) | Relativistic 'reaction and combat speed (on par with Wulfgar when he fought him at his best) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(teared off in pieces battle ships) | '''Class G '(via powerscaling from Wulfgar) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '| Large Planet Class''' Durability: Planet level '(trade blows with Skar and Allkapocs) to '''Large Star level '(when encased in the armor suit made off of the red emerald, he can withstand blows from any of the God Tiers of the verse with no problem) | 'Large Planet level '(withstood against Wulfgar attacks better than majority did before him) to 'Large Star level '(when encased in the armor suit made off of the red emerald, he can withstand blows from any of the God Tiers of the verse with no problem) 'Stamina: Godlike ('battled against Wulfgar for three days straight, using most of his powers a lot and being pretty injured, he still said he has more then enough energy to keep this up even further till one of them won) 'Range: '''Close range | Large range with projectiles | Hundreds of kilometers with energy beam '''Standard Equipment: '''His red emerald hanging on his neck can be used as a boomerang or ricocheting projectile or he can use his energy on it, in order to encase himself in some sort of armor suit made off of the red emerald, which is impossible to break by physical blows from anyone in their world and gives him protection against most other things 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(is capable of making up plans on the fly, its good at improvising and is one of the best trainers in fighting up close to ever exist) '''Weaknesses: '''Sometimes, gets careless in battles and his mentality also lead him into fighting others above his leagues.Scavok its very confident he can win a fight, while its a good thing mostly, its also a bad one, when he nearly died one time, thinking he would win a battle where he had no chance. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Tiger Bite: He can unleash an energy beam or projectile from his mouth in the shape of its jaws, as a beam it can be used to grab and bite through beings or objects, as a projectile is good for a quick strike and it can stick to the opponent to keep biting harder, good for both long and short range '-Ferocious Shout: '''Scavok lets out a powerful shout that can create craters by its force and on top of that it can make the sound he is emitting powerful enough to make the opponents ears bleed causing them to lose their balance or get dizzy, in the worst case, the attack makes them lose their hearing '''Key: Base '| Full power Others Notable Victories: Wolverine (Avengers Alliance) Wolverine profile (Base form Scavok and Classic Wolverine were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Adaptation Users Category:Original Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Martial Artists